Charmed: A New Generation 2
by deanna xx3
Summary: Now that the second, most powerful, Power of Three has been born, where does Piper's second child fit in? More demons, family moments, and drama.
1. Wedding Crashers

A/N: Yeah, I brand new part of the C:ANG (Charmed: A New Generation) series. Here's the scoop:

**In this part, the beginning starts out with Piper being nine months pregnant, but after she has her baby, it will jump to three years later. I wouldn't have done this, but I forgot about Piper being pregnant, and it would be weird (to me, at least) that it goes from Piper's pregnant, to her baby being almost three.**

**The beginning is Mitchell's sister, Anna, getting married. So-o-o, you'll be able to get to know Mitchell's family! Enjoy!**

"Mommy, do I wook pwetty in dis dwess?" two year old Patience asked. She twirled in front of her 'Aunt's' full-length mirror. Even though her Aunt Anna, wasn't really her aunt, she was Paige's sister-in-law, her and Prudence called her Aunt Anna.

"Well I think you look gorgeous," Anna replied as she put in a diamond-studded earring. She was in a beautiful wedding dress. It had gold trim along the bottom and was adorned with pearls. Her light brown hair was swept up into a French Twist and a tiara rested on top, with a veil skimming the top of her back.

"Thank you," Patinece said. "I'ma go find Pudence, she has da same dwess as me!" she did one last twirl and orbed out.

"Isn't fun having magical children," Anna laughed.

"Yeah," Piper retorted, "Sometimes I think it was a bad idea keeping their powers."

"Oh, no. I remember when Mitchell and I were young," Anna smiled to herself, "we were always getting into some kind of trouble with our magic," she laughed. "I remember once, Mitchell went to the bathroom in school, he came back in, invisible, and messed around with everyone. Teacher thought the classroom was haunted!" When Anna saw Piper's worried expression, she said, "Oh, no. I doubt any of your girls will pull stunts like that. Mitchell and I were…different."

Piper smiled, "No, it's fine. Really, I 'm not worried. Much.

"I wouldn't. The girls are wonderful."

"Anna, dear, it's time!" Anna's mother, Colleen said.

"Oh my! Piper, how do I look?" she asked. She gave her a little spin

"Absolutely gorgeous," Piper responded. She looked at her own pregnant belly in the mirror. Once again, she was nine months pregnant at someone's wedding. _Let's hope baby number two doesn't crash this one_ Piper sighed

"Ok, let's go," Anna headed for the door, "Wait! Paige, my maid of honor, where is she?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. She's downstairs in the lobby, waiting," Colleen answered. Anna slipped her arm through her mother's and the other through Piper's.

"It's now or never!" Anna asked.

"That was a lovely wedding," Mitchell said to his baby sister.

"Thanks. I'm so glad things went smoothly. No demon attacks!" said Anna.

"And no one labor. Yet," Piper joked.

The Charmed Ones sat with Anna, her new husband, Josh, her mother and father, and brother. Patience, Prudence, and Patience sat with the fathers at a table next to the wedding party table.

"I've never been a flower girl," Patience said. "It was fun. I gotted to fro da flowers!"

"Me 'oo," Prudence said as she sipped her apple juice from her sippy cup.

"Yeah, and da wimo was fun and big!" Patience stretched out her arms to show how big the limo was.

"I'm glad you girls had fun," Dex said. "You did a great job."

"Leo!" Piper loudly whispered. Almost everyone was on the dance floor, even the children, Piper had moved to Leo's table.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"I think that I…uh…an going into labor," Piper said.

**A/N: Yes, once again, Piper's going into labor at some ones wedding HaHa. Sorry, well please R&R. And remember, after Piper's baby is born, I'm going to jump ahead three years.**


	2. Make Way For Baby

A/N: I can't respond to reviews because I'm loading these chapters at the same time. Well, he's the second chapter. Enjoy!

Leo, who was watching the people dancing, instantly perked up. "What?"

"My water just broke, and I think I'm having contractions!"

'Oh God, hold on. Stay right there. I'll go tell the others," Leo pushed back his chair and went to find Phoebe and Paige.

"Paige!" Leo called when he spotted Paige. She was dancing with Patience and Mitchell.

"Daddy! Come dance with me!" Patience outstretched her arm for him to join.

"Sorry, Sweetie, but I can't right now," he kissed his daughter and went to talk to Paige.

"What's up?" Paige asked.

"Piper. She's going into labor," Leo whispered.

"What? Omigod," Paige gasped.

"I need you to watch Patience while I take he to the hospital, ok?" Leo said.

"Sure. No problem," Paige replied.

"Thanks," Leo said as he pushed his way past the crowd.

"Ohhh, Leo, hurry!" Piper cried.

"C'mon," Leo said. He grabbed Piper's hand and led her out of sight. "We're taking a short cut, "Leo smiled as he orbed him and his wife to the hospital.

Four hours later Piper had given birth to a baby boy.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Phoebe cried. "Does he have a name yet?"

"Uh, yeah, actually," Piper replied, "We thought we'd stick with P's so we named him Preston."

"Aww, Preston! That's so cute! Let me hold him!" Phoebe had always had a thing for babies.

Piper gently handed him over to he little sister.

"He's so prescios," Phoebe squealed.

"We're hewe!" announced a voice from the doorway. Leo orbed in with Prudence and Patience.

"Paige, Dex took Peyton home with him. Hope that's ok," Leo informed.

Paige nodded, "That's fine."

"Where's da baby?" Prudence asked.

"Right here, Honey. Isn't he cute?" she asked as she showed Preston to his new cousins.

"I wanna hold him!" Patience demanded. "He's my bwother after all."

"Sure, Sweetie," Piper sat up a little so she could show her how to hold him properly.

Piper sat back and watched her two beautiful children together. She looked around at all the smiling faces in the room. She muttered under her breath, "Welcome to the family, Preston."

A/N: Like always, please review. :)


	3. Happy Birthday To Paige

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep it up!**

**P.S. Sorry, it's confusing, but this is now a few years later.**

**Oh, and here are everyone's ages:**

**Piper-37**

**Phoebe-33**

**Paige-31**

**Leo-(dead but…) 38**

**Dex-33**

**Michell-31**

**Patience-5**

**Prudence-3 ½**

**Peyton-2 ½**

**Preston-2**

**A few years later…**

"…happy birthday, dear Paaaige, happy birthday, to youuu!" everyone sang. Except of course, Paige.

It was Paige's 30th birthday party, and they were all celebrating at P3. The Charmed Ones, their husbands, they children, and some of thier friends, including Darryl and Sheila, were there.

Even though children weren't allowed in the club, or any for that matter, Piper had gotten permission to let the children come, just for the party.

Paige blushed, "Thanks guys," she said as she started to blow out the candles.

"Wait!" exclaimed a small voice. Four-year-old Prudence stood on her tippy-toes, "Auntie Paige, you forgowt to make-a wish!"

Paige smiled, "Oh yeah," she closed her eyes and made a wish, then blew out the candles. Everyone cheered.

"Whadya wish for?" Five-year-old Patience asked.

"Well I can't tell you, or it won't come true!" Paige laughed.

Piper cut into the layered cake. One layer was yellow cake, and the other chocolate. Just like Paige had asked for. Piper had decorated the top with cream cheese frosting, and put little details on it, like flowers and trimming. Piper had written _Happy 30th Birthday, Paige _in pink frosting, and a 3-0 candle sat over the writing.

After all the pieces were cut, and people had eaten, Piper turned on the music, and most everyone started dancing.

Patience, Prudence, and Peyton stood on the stage with Paige and Phoebe dancing. Piper was busily scurrying around, cleaning up messes and refilling people's drinks.

Paige noticed her sister. She grabbed the microphone from the karaoke machine. "Excuse me! Everyone, I hate to interrupt, but I noticed that not everybody was enjoying themselves," Paige looked at Piper, "At least, I know of _one_ person who isn't. Piper, please come on up here! All of us are up here, but YOU!" The guest laughed, as Piper turned red.

Everyone in the room froze, except The Charmed ones and the kids.

"What do you think you doing?" Piper yelled, so they could here her from the stage.

"Mommy, we won't you to come dance with us," Patience begged. "Pleeeease?"

"Yeah, pleeeese?" Paige mock begged to sound like her niece.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Fine. Just don't ever do that again," Piper demanded. She tosses her dishrag on the counter, and joined her family. The room unfroze, but no one seemed to notice that Piper had gone from being at the back of the room, to being on the stage just like that.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"Happy birthday to me!" Paige cried.


	4. Happy Birthday To Paige prt 2

A/N: I'm adding some chapters all at once, so I can't respond to reviews. Anyway, please review. The last chapter may not have seemed important, but it is so… please enjoy the next chapter!

"Bye, thanks for coming!" Paige called to the last guest leaving.

"Phew! I'm wiped," Phoebe said sitting down at the nearest stool. Prudence, Patience, Peyton, and Preston had gotten tired a few hours ago, so Leo orbed them home.

"I know. That was a great birthday part, Piper," Paige hugged her big sister.

"No problem," Piper replied, "But look at this mess!"

The sisters scanned the room. There were plates, cups, utensils, napkins, confetti, fallen streamers, and more. Piper had fun planning for the party, but forgot about the cleanup that came after.

"No problem," Paige smiled, "Let the object of objection, become but dream, as I cause the seen, to be unseen." There was a swirl of lights that looked like orbs, all around the room. In seconds, the room was clean.

"Thanks," Piper said gratefully. She really wasn't up to cleaning the mess. It was already 11:12.

"Only thirty-six more minutes, until I'm officially 31!" Paige exclaimed.

"Only three more minutes, before I fall asleep," Phoebe said groggily. She had woken up early to get ready for a photo shoot for her advice column, Ask Phoebe.

"Me too. Come let's get going," Paige held Phoebe's hand, and held her other one out to Piper. Once they were all holding hands, Paige orbed them home.

The girls orbed in to the living room, where they found Leo and Patience.

"She couldn't sleep," Leo whispered, "So I let her watch TV."

Patience was sound asleep on the couch next to Leo.

"Here, let me orb her to bed," Paige said.

"No, I can do it. You girls look tired," Leo placed his hand on Patience's shoulder, and orbed her to her room.

"I'm going to bed," Phoebe yawned. "Dex is already asleep, probably," she looked at Paige. "Could ya give me a lift?"

"Sure. Piper?" Paige questioned.

"No, I'm good. I'm just gonna get some water, then I'll be up," Piper replied.

"Ok," Paige said as she orbed Phoebe upstairs. "'night," Paige whispered so she wouldn't wake up Dex.

She quietly went to her room. Mitchell was already asleep in bed, he had to orb home early, because he had to go to the office earlier than usual. Paige slipped on her PJ's and checked on Peyton. Sound asleep. Paige smiled and softly shut the door.

As she was getting in bed, she felt a rush of cool air breeze past her. _That was weird_ Paige said to herself, she made sure the windows were shut. _Hmm_ she thought, all the windows were closed. She was to tired to think about it though.

She crawled into bed and looked at the clock just as she was about to fall asleep. 11:48 it read. She was officially thirty-one.


	5. Curses!

**A/N: Remember to R&R.**

Paige opened her sleepy eyes, and looked at the clock, 8:27. She sat up and stretched. It was a bright, sunny, morning. Paige shuffled across the floor to her closet.

"Omigosh! Look at all these pretty clothes!" she exclaimed. She quickly picked out an outfit and put it on. She looked around the room, and spotted vanity piled with makeup and such. She sat down on the stool, and stared in awe at all the makeup.

"I never get to wear this!" she said. She picked up a blush brush and put some on. Twenty minutes later, she was done. "Time for hair."

She looked at her dark brown hair in the mirror. She picked up a hair brush, elastics, and clips, and got to work.

Paige bounced down the steps, sucking on a lollipop.

"Morning Pa-AAIGE!" Piper exclaimed as she turned to face her sister. Paige was standing on the bottom step of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked, confused.

"What are you _wearing_!" Piper said in shock. She looked Paige up and down. She was wearing a pink and white horizontal striped off the shoulder long-sleeved shirt, and dark green leggings. Her hair was in high, uneven pigtails, and her makeup was messy. She had on too much blush, purple and blue eyeshadow that went past her eyelids, and dark red lipstick.

"You don't like it?" Paige said, noticing the expression on Piper's face.

"Are you drunk?" Piper cried. "Look at you!"

Paige sucked on her cherry lollipop, and twisted from side-to-side. "I think I look pretty," Paige stated. "Don't you like my hair?"

"Yeah, on Patience!" Piper said. "God, Paige, you're thirty-one, not three!"

"Duh, Piper. Of course I'm not three," Paige rolled her brown eyes.

"Were did you get those leggings?" Piper asked. "They went out years ago. And didn't you stop with the lollipop thin, like, eight years ago?"

"I dunno. I found these," Paige replied, looking down at her leggings. "And no, I didn't stop eating lollipops eight years age, 'cause I just turned SEVEN!" Paige jumped down from the step and went into the kitchen.

Piper stood there shocked. "Did you just say you were _seven_?" Piper asked.

"Whose seven?" Phoebe asked coming down the stairs.

"Apparently Paige!" Piper said. She stalked off to the kitchen, with Phoebe at her heels.

"Huh?" Phoebe asked. When she got a look at Paige, it answered her question. "What's going on?"

"Me?" Paige asked. She was sitting on the counter, with her hand buried inside a box of Cocoa Pebbles.

Phoebe laughed, "Ah, yeah. Did you get dressed in the dark today?" she asked.

"Nooo, silly!" Paige shoved a handful of cereal into her mouth. "There was plenty of light. Oh, but guess what! I have bajillions of makeup stuff!"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to wear it all at one time," Phoebe joked. Paige made a face.

"_Any_way, let's get back to the subject at hand," Piper said in an annoyed tone. She grabbed Paige's arm, and dragged her to the living room. Piper and Phoebe sat on the couch, and Paige was in the chair across from them.

"Jeez, you didn't have to squeeze my arm so hard," Paige rubbed her arm.

"Whatever. Paige, what is going on?" Piper asked.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," Paige responded. She lay back on the couch, and clicked her lollipop against her teeth.

"What do I mean? Look at you!" Piper waved her arm up and down in Paige's direction. "Not only that, but you said you just turned _seven_."

"Yeah, 'cause I am, silly!" Paige laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, Phoebe, yeah, can I talk to you for a sec?" Piper put on a fake smile. She and Phoebe went into the kitchen.

"Ok, _what _is going on with her?" Phoebe asked, once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know," Piper said pacing around. "Spell maybe? A demon?"

"Yeah, but why would a demon make her act like a kid?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know but-," Piper was cut short by a loud scream, coming from the living room. "Paige." Piper and Phoebe ran into the living room, just in time to see Paige duck behind the couch from an energy ball.

"Phoebe, Piper help! This scary man's trying to kill me!" Paige yelled from behind the couch.

Piper flicked her wrists, and the demon was instantly vanquished.

"Oh. My. God," Paige stared at the girls, with her mouth open. "What was that!" Paige asked nervously. She slowly backed away from Piper and Phoebe.

"I think I know why a demon would do this to her," Phoebe whispered to Piper.


	6. Reverse The Curse

**A/N: I just had a good idea! I won't tell you now, but it'll come into the story soon. I wish I could start this now, but I'll first get over the whole Paige thing, then maybe I'll bring that into the story. :) Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and review!**

"Ok, Paige, now listen to me," Piper said slowly, as if she were speaking to a small child, which, she basically was.

"I'm listening," Paige said. She clicked the lollipop on her teeth.

"Ok, that's enough!" Piper said in stern voice as she grabbed the lollipop from Paige's mouth. She threw it in the air and blew it up.

"Hey!" protested Paige. She sat back on the couch, folded her arms, and pouted.

"Yeah, too bad," Piper said. "Now, can you tell us what happened before you went to bad last night? Any strange noises, mists, etcetera?" Piper asked.

"I don't think- wait! – yes, there was something," Paige sat up suddenly, "Last night, before I went to bed, there was a strange breeze. I thought a window was open, but there wasn't. So I just went to bed."

Piper looked at Phoebe, "That must have done it."

"Ok, so what does that tell us?" Phoebe questioned. She raised an eyebrow.

"It means…," Piper thought for a moment, "that we need the Book."

"Righto!" Phoebe replied. She got up, and looked form Piper, to Paige, then back to Piper.

"Sure, why not," Piper said. "It's not like she'll do anything. C'mon, Paige," Piper grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Ooh, where are we going?" Paige asked cheerfully.

"Up to the attic. We need to find a way to get you back to you normal self," Piped responded.

"My normal self?" Paige looked confused. "I am my normal self," Paige said as Piper dragged her up the stairs.

"Find anything?" Piper asked. She was pacing around the attic, while Phoebe searched the book.

"Nope, nothing yet," Phoebe responded still looking at the book.

"Errr…!" Piper groaned. "There's gotta be a faster way, damnit!"

"Ooh, Piper, you said a naughty word!" Paige cried from next to Phoebe. She was sitting on the chair they had in the attic.

Piper glared at her baby sister, "Ok, that's it!" Piper said angrily. She quickly thought up a spell. "Show me what I wish to see, show me now, so mote it be!" Piper said.

The pages of the book flipped to a page in the back of the book.

"What does it say?" Piper urged.

"It's a curse reversal," Phoebe replied.

"Are you kidding me? Why didn't we think of that?" Piper asked rhetorically.

Phoebe shrugged, "Here. It doesn't need the Power of Three," she said. "This curse that has been set upon, reverse it now, it shall be gone."

A swirl of magenta lights surrounded Paige. The lights started to fade, and finally disappeared.

"Paige?" Piper asked. Her and Phoebe were staring at Paige.

"Huh?" Paige asked. "Ugh, why do I taste cherry lollipop?"

"She's back to normal," Phoebe said. She slammed the book shut.

"What happened?" Paige asked again.

"Um…some demon turned you into a child, well at least your mind, in attempt to kill you, because you wouldn't use your powers…blah, blah, blah," Piper explained.

"Did he attack?" Paige asked. She got out of the chair and stood by Piper.

"No, but-," Phoebe was cut off by a gust of wind. A demon appeared in the attack.

"So, you must be the guy who put the curse on Paige, huh?" Piper asked.

"How'd you know," the demon snarled.

Piper rolled her eyes and froze him, "Phoebe?" Piper asked. Phoebe was already hurriedly searching through the book.

"Nothing. But we could use the Power of Three spell?" Phoebe suggested.

The sisters joined hands. "The Power of Three will set us free, the Power of Three will set us free, the Power of Three will set us free!" they chanted.

The demon let out a howl and burst into flames then the flames disappeared.

"Glad that's over," Piper said. "Ya know, you were pretty annoying as a kid," Piper joked. Paige playfully hit her arm.

"Yeah? Well I bet I wasn't the only one," Paige laughed.


	7. Magic School

**A/N: Ok, I posted FIVE chapters, and got ONE review (Thank you TVCRAZED). PLEASE review, I don't write for myself, well I sort of do, but mostly it's because of my reviewers. Oh, well, hopefully there will be more reviews later. Oh, and Patience is now 6, for this chapter to work. Oh, and because of what's coming soon, here are a list of the children's powers, don't listen to the last story's list, Here are there powers, _so far_:**

**Patience:**

**Orbing herself and objects**

**Forcefields**

**Blowing Up**

**Freezing**

**Partial healing (needs help form Paige, Leo, or Mitchell)**

**Prudence:**

**Levitating**

**Telekinesis (part of the powers she got from Prue. Astral Projection will be**

**Used later)**

**Peyton:**

**Orbing herself and objects**

**More powers to come. You'll see Preston's later on…;)**

Piper dodged out of the way of an object flying at her. "Whoa! Stop right there or I'll freeze you!" Piper threatened.

"You can't freeze us! We're your _family_!" Prudence countered. Her and Patience were fighting over whose toys were whose. Prudence had telekinetically waved the doll away form Patience, but it had accidentally come towards Piper.

"You guys, can't you just_ share_ the toys?" Piper pleaded. The girls had been arguing over toys for the last half and hour, and Piper was getting sick of it. "Items that are in the way, send them now, not let them stay," Piper quickly thought up a spell. She imagined were she wanted them to go, and in her mind, she saw them being locked the toy chest, in the attic. "Hmm, that could work for a lot of things," Piper muttered to herself.

"Hey!" Patience cried when she saw the toys disappear in a swirl of purple lights. "Where'd they go?"

"Somewhere where you can't find them!" Piper answered smugly.

"Omigod!" Paige cried as she walked through the front doors.

"What?" Piper asked worriedly. She looked around for a demon.

"Ok, so I was just at that little magic shop? Ya know, the one that is owned by _real_ witches?" Paige asked. She was bubbling over with excitement.

"Yeah. And?" Piper pressed. She wasn't sure where this was leading.

"Well, you know how they know we're witches? With magical children?" Paige asked.

Piper was getting irritated, "Yes! Yes! Tell me already! What?"

Paige sat down on the couch, "She told me about this school. A magic one."

"A what?" Piper asked.

"A magic school. I already called them, and we, or at least Mitchell, Patience, and I, have a tour of the school this Friday!" Paige exclaimed. She was estatic about having a school where her kids and nieces could practice magic requently.

"I don't know Paige…" Piper trailed off. She wasn't sure if she could trust this school.

"Aw, come on Piper! At least _look_ at it with me?" Paige begged. She made a puppy-dog face. "Pleeease?"

Piper sighed. "Fine, I'll go see what it's about. As long as Phoebe and Leo agree."

"As long as I agree to what?" Phoebe asked walking down the stairs.

"Paige found this school. It's a magic one," Piper explained.

"Tamara, the principal, told me that they practice magic in some classes, but there are also classes like they have in normal schools," Paige filled in.

"Really?" Phoebe joined her sisters in the living room. "That sounds awesome! The girls, and boy, will be able to learn magic, but also learn things like math, social studies, and what not?" Phoebe sounded intruged.

"Greaat," Piper muttered. She could see both of her sisters' excitement.

"I know!" Paige said. "We have a tour this Friday. That is…if you want to go?"

"Of course!" Phoebe agreed. "Oh, but wait, do they have a kindergarten class?" Phoebe looked over at Prudence.

"Not only that," Paige smiled. "But they have a preschool _and _nursery school. That way, all the girls could enroll!"

Piper perked up. She hadn't spent much time at P3 since Preston was born, "Do you think they'd except Preston?" Piper asked. She could leave him there in the mornings, work at P3, and pick him up around noon.

"Yup. Tamara said that the nursery school allows children 6 months to three years. After that, they go to preschool, then kindergarten, then first grade, and on," Paige explained. "They go up to eighth grade. A high school is in the process now, too. Tamara said that by the time Patience is in ninth grade, it'll probably already have been built," Paige went on.

"That sounds great! Hey, Prudence?" Phoebe called.

Prudence turned around, "Yes, Mommy?" she looked nervous, like Phoebe was going to yell at her.

"How would you like to go to a magical kindergarten? Or is it preschool? " Phoebe turned to Paige.

"Kindergarten," Paige confirmed.

"A magical one?" Prudence asked. "Like were we can use are powers?"

"Yeah, they'll teach you things they do in normal kindergarten, and also magic," Phoebe said.

"Hey. Can I go to?" Patience looked at Piper.

"If it looks like a good school, then I don't see why not. But you'd be in first grade. Like you are now," Piper explained.

"Cool! Then you won't have to tell me that I can't use my powers!" Patience exclaimed.

"What's she so excited about?" Leo asked as he came into the room.

Piper smiled, "Honey, how do you feel about a magical first grade?"


	8. Wanna Be Friends?

**A/N: Ok, well I _still_ haven't gotten any more reviews :(. Do you guys not like this series anymore? Because I'll stop wasting my time on it and start something else. Please tell me if I should still continue this series or not. Well, enjoy this chapter. Later on it will get more interesting. Let's just say, a person from one of the sister's past shows up, and changes the manor forever…haha. Oh, and I credit PRINCESS PINKY for the idea of the magical gym class. You'll see what I mean in this chapter.**

"Well, it seems like a nice place," Paige observed.

The Charmed Ones, Patience, Prudence, Peyton, Preston, Leo, Mitchell, and Dex, had all come to check out the magic school.

"Oh my goodness!" a plump lady exclaimed. She looked around forty-five, with medium length curly red hair. She was wearing a long purple, flow-y skirt, and a brown sweater. "If it isn't the Charmed Ones!"

"Hi," Paige greeted. "You must be Tamara, we talked on the phone? I'm Paige."

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you!" when she smiled her eyes crinkled. "And you must be the children! The new generation of the Power of Three?"

"That's us!" Patience smiled. "I'm Patience, and these are my cousins. This is Prudence, Peyton, and Preston. Preston is my baby brother."

"It's so nice to meet you. So much power!" Tamara exclaimed.

Everyone finished the introductions, and Tamara led them on the tour

"This here is one of the kindergarten classes," Tamara pointed to a colorful classroom. There were many posters and colorings.

Tamara led them on and pointed out other classrooms.

"In the first grade we have the same classes you'd find at regular school. Math, science, Language Arts, and Social Studies," Tamara explained. "Then of course, we have lunch, recess, gym class, and art. Then for the magical classes, like a special gym class with magic, Potions class, battling classes, where they'll practice using their powers to defend themselves, and such."

"Wow! I wish I went to this school when I was a kid," Phoebe remarked. "What about the kindergarten, preschool, and nursery school?"

"Ah, yes, well in nursery school, the children play with toys, art projects, and then we have what we call "magical playtime". The children use their powers, without hurting anyone, there are plenty of teachers watching, to play games and what not. We help them control their powers," Tamara went on.

"And in the preschool and kindergarten, it's mostly the same, but we teach the children their ABC's, numbers, reading, etcetera," Tamara finished explaining.

"Sound awesome!" Phoebe cheered. "Prudence, how would you like to go here?" she asked her daughter.

"Yeah! I wanna go NOW!" Prudence bounced up and down.

"Well, I never thought I would see her get this excited about school," Phoebe picked up Prudence. "Can we sign them up today?"

"Sure. They can start today, even," Tamara replied.

Everyone filed into the front office. Once they finished signing the papers, Tamara offered to lead them to their classrooms.

"Be good for Mommy, ok?" Piper and Leo hugged Patience and kissed her goodbye. "I'll pick you up at three. And as for you, Preston, Mommy will pick you up at twelve o' clock." Piper and Leo hugged and kissed him, too.

"You, too. Be good for Mommy, and I'll pick you up at three," Phoebe kissed Prudence.

"Peyton, I'll pick you up at one," Paige picked up Peyton and hugged her. "I love you," she whispered in Peyton's ear.

The Charmed Ones and their husbands left the children with Tamara.

"Elizabeth, could you please take Peyton and Preston to the nursery, and I'll lead Patience and Prudence to their classes," Tamara instructed a young woman with blonde hair. Elizabeth held Preston and Patience's hands and them to the nursery.

"So," Tamara asked. "What are your powers?"

"Well, I can make forcefields, freeze and blow things up, partial healing, orbing myself and objects," Patience explained. "Mommy says I got all her powers and my daddy's."

"Yeah, and I can move things with my mind. My auntie Prue gave me those powers, cause I could only levitate. I still can though," Prudence levitated into the air and came back done.

"Very good," Tamara complemented. "You guys can call we Ms. Livingston."

Ms. Livingston led Prudence to her classroom. "I'm sure you'll fit right in with these children. We have a few telekinetics in this class," she walked Prudence into the room, and left her with another teacher.

"Now it's your turn," Ms. Livingston smiled. She walked Patience into another classroom, and left her with her teacher.

A woman with wavy golden hair lightly touched Patience's shoulder. "We have a new student, class. Her name is Patience Halliwell-Wyatt."

"Hey, Halliwell. Isn't your mom a Charmed One?" a young boy asked.

"Um, yes," Patience didn't like to brag about who her mom and aunts were.

"Just 'cause your family are, like, the most powerful witches, or whatever, don't think you're better than everyone else!" The boy yelled.

"Andrew! That'll be enough!" She turned towards Patience. "Sorry about that. I'm Mrs. Stone, you new teacher. Patience, would you like to show us your powers?"

"Um…sure. Well, I'll just tell you. I can freeze and blow up things, partial healing, forcefields, and orbing myself and objects" Patience replied quietly. She didn't want people to think she thought she was better then everyone else. Because it wasn't true.

"Thank you, Patience. Why don't you go sit over there by Amanda," Mrs. Stone pointed to a desk next to a young girl, with long blonde hair in a ponytail.

"I'm Amanda," the girl greeted. "My power is making things change form one thing to another. Watch," She looked at her pencil, squinted, and it turned into a pen. "Not the most useful power, but hopefully, they'll teach me to defend myself with it. My parents are worried they won't be useful during an attack."

"That's an awesome power," Patience smiled. I'm Patience," she held out here hand to Amanda.

Amanda shook Patience's hand, "Wanna be friends?"


	9. Unexpected Vistor

**A/N: For some reason, FF won't let me login, but once it starts to work again, I'll post these chapters.**

"How was your first day of school?" Piper asked. She had already picked up Patience, and was driving back home.

"It was great. I met this girl. Her name is Amanda, and she had the power to turn things into different things," Patience explained. "For instance, she turned her pencil into a pen."

"Really? That's a neat power," Piper commented.

"Yeah. And then there was this really mean boy. He kept saying that I shouldn't think I was special because my mom and aunts were the Charmed Ones," Patience put on a sour face. "Amanda should turn him into a frog!"

Piper look in the rearview mirror, "Don't get any ideas."

"Piper, can you watch Prudence?" Phoebe asked coming down the stairs. "I have to finish up at work, to make the deadline."

"Sure, no problem," Piper replied. Her and the kids were in the living room. "Will you be back in time for dinner?"

"I can't make any promises," Phoebe said. "But I'll try," she grabbed her purse, car keys, and jacket and headed out the door, "Be good for Auntie Piper. I love you!" she called has she was about to walk out the door.

"Ha! You're in my watch now!" Piper snarled and rubbed her hands together. Patience, Prudence, and Peyton laughed.

"Mom, just leave me alone!" a young girl cried. She ran up the stairs into her room.

"Pandora! Please, stop this," her mother begged.

"I hate you! Why did _you_ have to adopt me?" she screamed. Her mother came bounded up the steps. Before she could get to her daughters room, the door accidentally shut in her mother's face.

"Pandora Cassandra! You did _not_ just slam that door in my face!" Pandora's mother yelled through the door.

Pandora was on the floor, back pressed against the door, sobbing. She didn't mean to shut the door in her mother's face. She hadn't even _touched_ it! Things like that had been happening since she was a kid. It would only happen once in a while then, when she got angry, but as she got older, and got angry more often, it happened all the time. _I must be some sort or freak!_ Pandora thought. Things would move or shut whenever she thought about it. Even sometimes when she didn't think about it.

The door handle jiggled, but it had locked by itself. "I'll be back before dark, okay? I'm just gonna cool off," she called through the door.

"Pandora let me in!"

"Mom, please! Just let me get out of the house for a while. I promise I won't go to Andrea's house," she called. After all, that's what had started the whole mess. She wanted to sleep over Andrea's, because it was a Friday night. Her mother had told her no, because she had gotten a C on her history test.

"If I find out that you do, you're grounded for a year! Do you hear me?"

She waited for her mother to leave, then she left through the front door. She walked around her neighborhood, wondering where she would go. She had about three hours until it got dark. _I know!_ She thought. She walked downtown and hailed a cab.

Pandora got paid the cab driver the money she owed and she got out of the cab. She wasn't sure what number the house was, but she figured she'd be able to spot it. Her mother had told her the address once, and said it was an old maroon colored Victorian.

She walked around until she found an old, maroon Victorian. There was a black Explorer and Green Punch Buggy parked in the driveway.

"This is it," she muttered to herself and sighed. She walked up onto the porch and rang the doorbell.

Paige was in the living room with Prudence, Peyton, Patience, and Preston, while Piper was in the kitchen making dinner.

The doorbell rang, "I'll get!" Paige called.

"No, I'm done with dinner for now. Keep watching the kids," Piper wiped her hands on a dishrag and opened the door.

There was a young girl stood on the porch, with her back turned to Piper.

"Can I help you?" Piper asked the girl.

The young girl turned around. She had dark brown hair, almost black, and piercing blue eyes.

"P…Prue?" Piper stammered.


End file.
